Cherrys got a gun
by Sabrina-Curtis
Summary: ok this is a songfic with the song homecoming queen has a gun, I own nothing. but please R&R, I think its funny lol TBs got back will be updated soon with the thong song!


Ok I love this song so much, and I thought it would be a funny addition to the story :) I own nothing, and sorry about all the spaces song, but it fucked up and this is the only way I could make it work

*Marcia's POV*

"And this years homecoming queen is.... Cherry Valance!" Everyone cheered as Cherry jumped up and down and ran up to the stage to get her crown

"Thank you so much for voting for me!" Cherry said excitedly. I smiled and waved to Cherry excitedly as she thanked everyone. This homecoming was perfect, my best friend had been homecoming queen, and everyone was happy.

"Oh my god Cherry has a gun!" I looked around as someone screamed and looked back at Cherry who was indeed holding a gun.
    
    **"It was Homecoming Night at my high school**
    
    **Everyone was there, it was totally cool**
    
    **I was real excited, I almost wet my jeans**
    
    **'Cause my best friend Debbie was Homecoming Queen**
    
    **She looked so pretty in pink chiffon. (Chiffon)**
    
    **Riding the float with her tiara on.  (Tiara on)**
    
    **Holding this humongous bouquet in her hand. (Bouquet)**
    
    **She looked straight out of Disneyland!**
    
    **You know that Cinderella ride**
    
    **I mean definitely an E-ticket. (E-ticket)**
    
    **The crowd was cheering, everyone was stoked**
    
    **I mean it was like the whole school was totally coked or something.**
    
    **The band was playing 'Evergreen'**
    
    **Then all of a sudden, somebody screamed:**

**Look out! The Homecoming Queen's got a GUN!!!**

Everyone screamed and started to scatter as Cherry started shooting, hitting the cheerleading squad first, laughing as she shoot them all one by one.

"Cherry stop!" I yelled trying to get her to stop, this was really embarrassing to know her right now.
    
    **Everybody run, the Homecoming Queen's got a gun!**
    
    **Everybody run, the Homecoming Queen has got a gun!**
    
    **Debbie's smiling, and waving her gun**
    
    **Picking off cheerleaders one by one**
    
    **Oh! Buffy's pom poms just blew to bits**
    
    **Oh no, Misty's head just did the splits!**
    
    **My best friend is on a shooting spree**
    
    **Stop it, Debbie, you're embarrassing me!**
    
    **How could you do what you just did   **

**Are you having a really bad period?**

Soon the cops showed up and yelled for her to stop, but she had already killed the glee club, which I guess isn't that big of a loss cause no one liked them anyway, but it was still wrong.

"Cherry stop." I yelled again as she fired shot after shot killing off our math teacher….Ohh the math teachers dead? Now I don't have to take that test next week….Ok Marcia stop thinking that way, I mentally smacked myself as the cops got ready to shoot back.
    
    **Everybody run, the Homecoming Queen's got a gun!**
    
    **Everybody run, the Homecoming Queen has got a gun!**
    
    **Stop it, Debbie, you're making a mess**
    
    **Powder burns all over your dress **
    
    **An hour later, ,the cops had arrived**
    
    **By then the entire glee club had died - no big loss**
    
    **You wouldn't believe what they brought to stop**
    
    **Tear gas, machine guns... even a chopper!**
    
    **Throw down your gun and tiara and come out of that float!**
    
    **Debbie didn't listen to what the cop said,**
    
    **She aimed and fired, and now the math teacher's dead!**
    
    **Oh, it's really sad, but kinda of a relief,**
    
    **I mean we had this big test coming up next week...**

Cherry looked like she was having a great time, and by this time most of the class was dead. I glanced over at the cops who had pulled out a gun and took a shot at Cherry  
  
"Cherry watch out!" I screamed but it was too late, she fell off the stage and rolled a few feet away on the floor, she had been hit. I ran to her and picked up her head gently. I didn't care that the cops didn't want me by her, I had to find out why she did it.
    
    **Everybody run, the Homecoming Queen's got a gun!**
    
    **Everybody run, the Homecoming Queen has got a gun!**
    
    **Debbie's really having a blast!**
    
    **She's wasted half of the class!**
    
    **The cops fired a warning shot and she dove off that float.**
    
    **I tried to scream Duck! but it stuck in my throat.**
    
    **She hit the ground and did a flip; it was real acrobatic.**
    
    **But I was crying so hard, I couldn't work my Instamatic.**
    
    **I ran down to Debbie, I had to find out.**
    
    **What made her do it, why'd she freak out?**
    
    **I saw the bullet had got her right in the ear.**

**I knew then... the end was near.**

"Cherry why did you do something so stupid?" I asked as blood ran through my fingers

"I did it for Johnny…" She replies weakly with a faint smile on her face.   
  
"Johnny? Who's Johnny?" I asked as Cherry closed her eyes, I shook her gently but she never answered me, I guess I'd never know who Johnny is now.
    
    **So I ran down and said in her good ear.**
    
    **Debbie, why'd you do it?**
    
    **She raised her head and smiled and said.**
    
    **I did it for Johnny.**
    
    **Johnny, well like whose Johnny? Answer me Debbie whose Johnny.**
    
    **Does anybody here named Johnny? **
    
    **Are you Johnny? There was one guy named Johnny.**
    
    **But he was a total geek. He always had food in his braces.**
    
    **Answer me Debbie whose Johnny.**
    
    **Oh God this is like that movie Citizen King**
    
    **You know where you later find out Rosemary was a slut**

But we'll never know who Johnny is because like she's dead 

I cried softly as the cops covered Cherry's head with a thin white sheet. And as they took her away, I looked around at everyone who had died that night, the cheerleaders, the Glee club, my math teacher, I was still stoked that I didn't have to take that test, but I had other things on my mind, Who the hell was Johnny?
    
    **Everybody run, the Homecoming Queen's got a gun!**
    
    **Everybody run, the Homecoming Queen has got a **
    
    **Everybody run**

Everybody run the Homecoming Queen's got a Gun 

Ok everyone, I know this wasn't as good as other songfics, but I was trying to do this one alone for the most part, thanks for the one line Rocky! Lol but yea, please review! We have another songfic planned, and we'll write it soon.


End file.
